


A matter of appearance

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, flashfic, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: He needed a way to be quickly contacted and Chloe was glad that he bought a phone, but now, after she scolded him because he was playing while the lieutenant was speaking and after she stopped him from taking a selfie with a corpse; she must push him away from this new experience called 'using emoji'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [the #squad emoji post](http://mrsdecaestecker.tumblr.com/post/154517825691) on Tumblr || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156375086239/chlucifer-and-the-emoji-post-on-tumblr)

“Look, detective! This one is perfect for you.”  
Chloe snorted loudly. Were at least twenty minutes that Lucifer tormented her with his new toy.  
  
He needed a way to be quickly contacted and Chloe was glad that he bought a phone, but now, after she scolded him because he was playing while the lieutenant was speaking and after she stopped him from taking a selfie with a corpse; she must push him away from this new experience called 'using emoji'.  
Lucifer has always been a difficult but fun partner, work with him was, and is, still a challenge for Chloe and it's not a secret that she enjoys having him around.  
But sometimes he was annoying, really annoying, and this was one of those moments.  
  
“Look, detective,” he repeated.  
Chloe didn't reply and kept her gaze focused on the road.  
“Okay,” he said tapping on the smartphone.  
Chloe's phone buzzed and she spread her hand towards the telephone holder, to unlock it. She hated using her phone while driving but sometimes addresses or news from the precinct came via e-mail or message so she had to check.  
Still focused on the road she gave a quick peek without looking at the sender and saw only an emoji.  
A woman with a hat and a magnifying glass.  
She turned to face the man sitting next to her but keeping eyes on the street.  
“You didn't want to look.” Lucifer justified himself like if it was her fault.  
“I'm driving, Lucifer. I can't distract myself because you are playing.”  
“I'm not playing, detective.” Lucifer unlocked his phone. “I'm finding emojis to put near names in my telephone book,” and he opened his people list.  
Lucifer started to scroll down and Chloe rolled her eyes.  
Damn him and the moment he discovered this function.  
Lucifer wanted to find the perfect emoji-representation for everyone.  
  
He started with Amenadiel.  
“This little black Angel with white wings it's perfect for my annoying brother,” he exclaimed early while getting in the car at the station.  
“The little girl with pigtails is totally your spawn but I don't have her number,” he went on grabbing the woman's phone and stealing Trixie's number, ignoring a disappointed Chloe.  
“I could use this angry red face for Maze, it's really similar to her true form. And this blond woman with her hand near her face looks like Doctor Martin. She used to gesticulate a lot when she thinks she's right about me.”  
He imitated the doctor, mocking gestures and voice.  
Chloe didn't want to laugh but a sound escaped her mouth.  
“Oh look, there's detective douche too. This black haired man with a bored look on his face!”  
Chloe glanced to understand which emoji it was, which actually resembled her ex.  
And there they were: looking at the detective emoji on her screen.  
“You should use this one as signature when you text me,” he said.  
She emitted an ironic sound of approval.  
“And I can use this little purple horned devil with a grin, even if I'm not purple and I don't have horns.”  
  
Sometimes Lucifer was annoying, really annoying and this was one of those moments.  
But without those moments Chloe's life would be boring and it's a truth universally acknowledged that a bored life doesn't bring you excitement.


End file.
